Shizuma's dream
by slayer0109
Summary: Shizuma often obsesses over Nagisa in real life, but her dreams. They are on a whole different level. Rated M just to be safe I suppose. One-shot.


A/N: Alright, before you start, I just want to say that I have titled this file on my computer ridiculous. I had an idea and started typing and I just kept laughing. I hope I get the same out of you because this was a stretch of the imagination. I typed this in just about an hour and kind read over it. I wil explain more in detail down at the bottom. I hope you enjoy this and I hope it brings a smile to your face. This is basically the Shizuma I usually write times 12.

EDIT: Alright the break line between this will not save into the document so I'm going to put a title. Acutally it seems to work if I leave this here. . . .

* * *

Shizuma sighed as she looked down to the homework on her desk. Nuclear physics wasn't exactly her strong suit, but the problems in front of her weren't very tough. Then again the class hadn't been very tough, which was odd because it was taught in Swedish, something she had only dabbled in previously. It came in handy though for this course, which she had an 123% in. The only downside to that was that the girls at the dorm kept on calling her Professor Hanazono and telling her that she should teach the class, which she actually had in the teachers absence before.

It was a name she hadn't grown quite used to yet, but it was better than the _Goddess of the Strawberry Dorms_ that she had been called the week prior. That or _Shizuma the indestructible_ that was last month. Her favorite of the names though was most definitely _Shizuma the better in every way possible than Tamao_. Not exactly the easiest name to remember, but she loved it. Especially when her girlfriend Nagisa Aoi would call her that, it always put a smile on her face.

She was so happy when she officially became girlfriends with Naigsa. It had been a dream come true to watch the evil tyrant Tamao fall before her. She had finally rescued her princess and taken her to her own personal chambers. . . Dorm room, in this case. She didn't remember much from that night except the love making and the announcement from Nagisa that Shizuma was her girlfriend and was off limits.

It filled Shizuma's heart with pride to hear that from Nagisa who had seemed to be a little unsure of what she wanted. That had all changed in the past week since she took Nagisa from the altar. Her name being cheered as she called Tamao what she really was in front of all the young impressionable girls who filled the altar.

"Brainwashing girlfriend stealer!" Shizuma had shouted with vengeance as she pointed directly at Tamao who looked directly at her with venom in her eyes. Never before had Tamao been called out, but she could no loner hide her identity to Shizuma the Sexy, Smart, and Beautiful.

Shizuma smiled as she remembered Tamao wrapping one arm around Nagisa as the front two rows of girls stood and turned to Shizuma, their eyes glowing red. Girlfriend Stealer bots. The only things on this planet that could truly be close to that tyrant Tamao.

"Shizuma, I love you! Save me, so we can make love!" Nagisa exclaimed with a hand held out reaching for Shizuma who felt her true powers coming to the surface at the call of her captured princess.

With a quick count Shizuma's eyes narrowed before she did her ultimate move, the declaration of supreme love. A love so strong that it brought even the robots cold empty hearts to life. As soon as the robots could feel they where overwhelmed with the intensity of Shizuma and Nagisa's love and fell to their knees unable to fight as they cried in the pureness of true love.

"Shizuma, you're my hero!" The girls cheered behind her.

With the Girlfriend Stealer bots out of the way Shizuma took steps past them seeing the hesitation in Tamao's eyes who couldn't believe her bots had been beaten.

"Curse you, Shizuma the Sexy, Smart, and Beautiful!" Tamao spat weakening her grip before the jaw dropping beauty that was Shizuma.

"Now Naigsa!" Shizuma yelled as the red head wiggled lose from Tamao who grasped for her but failed to before she could run to Shizuma. "Now for the final blow." Shizuma said as she ran a hand through her hair and stared directly into her eyes with such love that many girls in the building fainted.

"You haven't won yet!" Tamao screeched as she fell to her knee feeling weakened by the sight of beauty before her almost in it's purest form. She screeched and covered her eyes when Shizuma and Nagisa's lips met for a tender soft kiss.

"No! No, more! I can't take it! Curse you Shizuma!" Tamao screamed as she lost grip on her sanity and fainted from the sight before her.

Shizuma grinned as she turned her head towards Tamao. "I told you, Suzumi. This redhead is mine." She said before picking Nagisa up in her arms and turning to walk out of the building noticing girls fainted all over the place while others were driven to make love.

"It seems your powers are greater than you ever imagined." Nagisa giggled as they made their way out the doors. The cloudy day that was their when they entered replaced by blue skies, the sun, and chirping birds.

"Oh, wow, Shizuma, it's so beautiful." Nagisa gasped as she looked up at the sky above.

"I did it for you." Shizuma responded with a smile that quite literally melted Nagisa's heart only to mend it back to normal instantaneously.

"Oh, I love you." Nagisa swooned before receiving another kiss from Shizuma that brought them all the way to the dorm rooms. Miyuki and Amane awaiting their arrival to open the doors for them.

"Welcome back, Shizuma the Sexy, Smart, and Beautiful." Miyuki and Amane greeted in unison as Shizuma entered and set Nagisa down.

"Go to your chambers, I will be there momentarily." Nagisa smiled with rosy red cheeks and glimmering eyes.

"I will wait for you, my love." Shizuma bowed before making her way up to her room and looking into the mirror. It was odd how she always had a faint glow around her when she looked in mirrors. It didn't matter, with a snap of her fingers, she was wearing the nicest black dress she had and the sexiest undergarments ever made.

Just in time too as she heard the door get pushed open revealing Nagisa standing completely naked in the doorway. Shizuma grinned as Nagisa took slow steps towards her before grabbing Shizuma's right hand and placing it on her breast.

"I'm all yours, Shizuma." Nagisa spoke seductively as Shizuma wrapped an arm around her and kissed her passionately while taking slow steps to the bed.

She pushed Nagisa back onto the bed and climbed over top of her. "Move in with me." Shizuma said as Nagisa smiled and nodded. "We can move my dresser and put your bed there along with your belongings." Shizuma continued as Nagisa's smile widened.

"There will be no need for that, I will just sleep with you in your bed, clothing optional." Nagisa added as Shizuma's eyes practically glazed over. "First though, I want to make love to you until you can't even walk straight."

"_SHIZUMA, FOR THE LAST TIME WAKE UP!"_

Shizuma grumbled as her eyes slowly opened and Miyuki came into sight above her.

"Get a grip woman, you're drooling and keep sleep talking about Nagisa-san being naked!" Miyuki exclaimed as she went to Shizuma's dresser and threw her uniform at her. "Now put on your uniform, class starts in twenty minutes and I know your girlfriend has already talked to you about missing class, or do we need to talk with Mrs. Aoi again?"

"I'm up, I'm up." Shizuma complained as Miyuki shook her head.

"I want you out here in ten minutes." Miyuki said as she left the room.

Shizuma sighed as she looked into the mirror across the room from her bed and saw no faint glimmer around her. "I was just getting to the good part too." She grumbled before standing up from bed and going over to the door and locking it. "Maybe if I go back to sleep I can pick up where I left off."

"_Shizuma, you are not seriously going back to sleep are you!?" _ A voice called fading from the distance as Shizuma opened her eyes and saw the ceiling above her before sitting up and looking into the mirror noticing the faint glimmer.

"My love, save me!" Nagisa called from the hallway as Shizuma quickly got up and opened the door.

"This should be fun." She said as she saw Tamao and Miyuki stand in front of her with arms crossed and Mrs. Aoi visible behind them with an evil grin.

"You'll never get my daughter's purity, Hanazono."

* * *

**VERY BIG SPOILERS IN THIS NOTE! Please read the story before this unless you don't care about spoilers.**

A/N: Yep so, wow. I hope that is kind of your reaction. I had way too much fun with this very very very short idea. She didn't remember much from that night except the love making and the announcement from Nagisa that Shizuma was her girlfriend and was off limits. This line here gave/is giving me soooo much trouble because I typed this with one idea in mind and it all spiraled out of control and I like it this way. To clear up and confusion. She is dreaming the entire story except for when Miyuki wakes her up. She is only awake this story between "_SHIZUMA, FOR THE LAST TIME WAKE UP!" _that line and this line "_Shizuma, you are not seriously going back to sleep are you!?" _That line is where she is falling back asleep. I tried to make it clear, but I haven't really messed around with this too much so I just wanted to make it clear here.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story, I know it's tiny, but who knows what could come from it ;). This is the kind of stuff I can think up in about twenty minutes if given a push, which was. . . "Hmm, I wonder what Shizuma's dreams would be like." I literally just laughed at that idea and decided I had to do this. Review, Pm's all that stuff are highly highly appreciated, I love hearing from everyone!


End file.
